Girl Scouts of Southern Arizona
Girl Scouts of Southern Arizona council serves more than 14,000 girls in Pima, Cochise, Greenlee, Yuma, and Santa Cruz counties and southern parts of Graham, Maricopa, and Pinal counties. It was previously known as Sahuaro Girl Scout Council. Levels * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout Camps * Whispering Pines Program Center is 16 acres (6.5 ha) on Mount Lemmon in Coronado National Forest * The Hacienda Program Center in Tucson * Camp Tucker is a leave no trace camp ground near Rimrock. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! Will she help the local animal shelter across town or plant a community garden for friends and neighbors? Cross the country to see the Grand Canyon, or cross an ocean for the travel experience of a lifetime? Go to summer camp, or earn one of Girl Scouting’s highest awards? It’s up to her and her troop—they own their adventure! That’s the thing. When girls participate in the Girl Scout Cookie Program, they get more than life-changing experiences and adventure. They also develop essential life skills—goal setting, decision making, money management, people skills, and business ethics—all while soaring in confidence and practicing leadership the Girl Scout way to lift one another up and change the world, together. What an experience! That’s why we always focus on the interaction between cookie boss and cookie fan, and not cookie parent and cookie fan—this is SO important! Enjoy your favorite cookies even more knowing you helped her do and learn amazing things. Cookies Make A Difference All across Southern Arizona, our Girl Scouts not only learn important skills through selling cookies, they also help to make the world a better place. Last year, our girls collected nearly 22,000 boxes for our troops deployed overseas and donated thousands of boxes to local organizations through their Gift of Caring projects. Troops also assisted many local organizations with purchases made through their Cookies for Change projects. That's why we always encourage cookie lovers to go ahead and ask girls how they are giving back to our community and abroad. You'll be inspired! Meet the Cookies Highest Awards & Badges Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Southern Arizona Category:Part of WAGGGS